


More Than the Stars

by memes4gayteens



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Internal angst, a prompt from tumblr that i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memes4gayteens/pseuds/memes4gayteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy finds that she and her loved ones are quite possibly more beautiful than the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than the Stars

At night the stars seem to be brighter now-they stand out in a way that had never been noticed before. The Earth's more cold, too, but it's soothing while the wind blows like a gentle caress. The dark is less frightening, the crickets sing, and mother nature embraces us like a loving parental figure. She's nurturing as of late instead of intimidating; she's bringing us together in a time that had always made me uneasy.

We sit on the damp Earth and immediately seek contact: my hand in Bebe's while Clyde has his head resting on Bebe's lap. Clyde's hand closest to me traces patterns on the back of my wrist. He lingers on my skin and gazes intently at the star lit sky. I chance a glance at Bebe and find her staring wide-eyed at the sky, too, like it's something utterly magnificent and she's merely blessed in its' presence.

I myself manage to find humor in that thought because if I could see myself, I can guarantee that's how I'm looking at them. That's why it doesn't surprise me when my heart drops to my stomach. It's almost a chain reaction-how the sudden acidic rush of bitterness rises up my throat and overwhelmingly demolishes the joy I was previously feeling. The self-loathing isn't foreign but it's never been so persistent, so eager to make me doubt the things I know and the lovely words whispered into my ears at night. 

How much of it is true?

I practically shrink into myself, flinching when I feel my hand abruptly being held. I almost yank it free until I become aware of the fact that this is Clyde's hand. This is his hand with faintly bitten nails and a burn mark on the front right side of his wrist from making dinner at the beginning of the week.

I relax.

Bebe turns her head to look at us and smiles, and I feel so foolish. I can't believe that I for a moment doubted them because as I stare into baby blues and Clyde's warm brown eyes it all becomes as obvious as it was before. They look at me like I'm more than the stars, and I hope they can see that same emotion in my eyes, too.


End file.
